Bijuu in the Stratosphere
by KnightcrowSAE
Summary: Son of the CEO of Konoha industries, created the Bijuu Series. Activated the IS that he created to save his mother what will he do now? Naruto is sent to a school where only girls could attend and Ichika, 'Charles' and Naruto are the only boys in the school, and how does Naruto know Chifuyu? Rated M for safety, Future lemons, Pairings would be decided in the polls on my profile PG.
1. New Boys and Shocking News!

Hey all I'm back with a new story, its about Naruto in the Infinite Stratos universe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Infinite Stratos

* * *

><p>IS, or Infinite Stratos, the revolutionary creation by Tabane Shinonono, was designed for deep space exploration. But people soon realised that it had more potential. It held revolutionary weapons and soon the Alaska Treaty was made where all IS technology was to be shared. Tabane had created only 467 IS cores that were a blackbox to everyone.<p>

~~~~~~ Scene change ~~~~~~

Konoha Industries, created by Hashirama Senju, was a company that developed the latest of technology. Though it started small, it soon grew to be the best and was always in the lead in the technological race. Everyone in the company was treated as family. The company was taken over by Hashirama's brother Tobimaru, and soon passed onto Hiruzen Sarutobi, but eventually he passed on the business to his successor Minato Namikaze.

But that was 10 years ago, 5 years after the release of IS technology, Konoha industries soon was in the lead again with their creation of the PIC, Passive Inertia Control. Minato married the love of his life, Kushina Uzumaki, who specialised in the IS department, while Minato specialised in the IS programming. They worked together to make the best IS units, so that they would be mass produced and be one of the most commonly used units in Japan Uchigane.

Now we find ourselves looking at a orange painted room with workers having tick marks on their heads, glaring at the one painted them with the room. Naruto was laughing on the floor, taking off as soon as he saw the workers getting ready to catch him, but before he could run he was picked up by the collar of his shirt and paled as he saw who picked him up.

Kushina smiled too sweetly at her son and asked "Why did you paint the break room orange?" Naruto only replied "Because I wanted to and I was bored."

Kushina signed and brought Naruto to his father's office and dropped him in front of his father. Minato looked at him before he sighed and asked "Naruto, why did you have to paint the break room?" Naruto looked down and said, "I was bored and didn't have anything to do. Sorry dad." Minato just sighed again, "why don't you come here and work with me?" Naruto's head immediately shot up with a million watt smile and shouted "YES!"

Minato and Naruto working together brought a smile to Kushina as she watched them, before leaving them to test the new IS unit.

Naruto was having fun working with his dad before an explosion rocked the building. Minato immediately shot up and quickly went to the computer to check on what was going on, and what he saw didn't look good. Three IS users had broken in the building and were destroying the labs. He quickly found his wife engaging the intruders. In haste, he saved all his files into a thumb drive and gave it to Naruto. "Go to the safe room now!"  
>"But dad! What about you?!"<br>"I'll stay here, NOW GO!"

But before Naruto could get moving the doors burst open and came in one of the IS pilots, Minato's eyes widen before the safe room opened and quickly threw Naruto into the room. He turned around and shouted "You won't get away with this!"  
>"Just you watch us." Was the reply he got before he was thrown across the room, when he got up all he saw was that the intruder was preparing to shoot him.<p>

Naruto who saw this could only shout "DAD LOOK OUT!" Minato dodged to he right and picked up a nearby gas canister and throwing it to the intruder. As it came into contact, the canister exploded. He quickly faced the safe room, but he dropped to his knees and coughed out blood and looked back to see that the intruder had her gun out and had shot him before she left.

Kushina came into the room shortly after the intruder left and the sight of Minato lying on the floor with bullet holes made her panic. She looked for her son, soon realising that the safe room was locked tight. She quickly opened it, and when Naruto saw his mother he went into her arms and cried. Kushina started crying shorty after, both crying about their lost.

~~~~~~ 6 years later ~~~~~~

Kushina took over her husband's position as CEO of Konoha industries after the incident. Kushina was currently walking through the Konoha laboratories to find her son, after the incident her son helped her at anywhere he could.

Kushina walked into her son's personal laboratories and saw him on his computer working again. She walked up to him before saying "Naruto" Naruto turned around and saw her mom before asking "Mom? What are you doing here?" "Oh nothing much just you know, dinner in a hour and its your favourite ramen." "Hmm... time flies but lets go! Ramen!" Kushina smiled at her son's addiction to ramen, before an explosion rocked the building and Kushina said "Naruto lock your lab down I'll go check it out" before she could go Naruto grabbed her wrist and asked "Your not going to leave me are you?" She saw his worried expression and said "No I'm not. I'm just going to stop them before coming back."

After Naruto locked his lab down he went to one of the IS he was working on. He went to his knees and said "Why why won't you let me help?! I want to be able to protect her myself!" Was all he said before his mind was overloaded with information and a bright light engulfed him.

Kushina was fighting off the intruders and was having a hard time. She was using her generation-2 IS that Minato made for her, she had the experience of fighting that was helping her but she knew that she wouldn't be able to beat the newer and better generation-3 models that her opponents were using.

She was firing at one of the IS but was hit from behind by a blast. She fell to the ground as her shields fell below a hundred.

"Give it up!" One of the pilots said, taking aim at her.

"Oh no," she said, and waited for the enemy to blast her, but nothing came. She watched as the enemy IS looked towards the lab as an explosion filled the air. The sounds of thrusters filled the air and suddenly, six lasers sped towards the three enemy IS. As the scattered, one was hit by a large blur and pushed towards the ground. The new IS turned and fired four blasters at the grounded IS, knocking it out of the fight. The other two IS came out of the shock, and quickly attacked the new enemy. The red and white IS activated it thrusters, making it looks like tails. It flew forward at full speed and pulled out a single-sided beam-katana. The two enemies IS fired at the charging IS, only to be met with a tail reflecting their shots.

The pilot of the new IS forced their tails into one of the enemies IS and slammed the blade into the other. As the enemies flew back, it gave Kushina enough time to recharge her shields and enter the fight. She flew towards the enemy IS that was hit with the shield, and brought her axe out. Before the pilot could get its bearings, Kushina slammed her axe into its shield, knocking them down lower and lower 'til the IS stopped moving. She turned to look at the two battling IS and saw the enemy IS fall to the ground.

Kushina turned to the new IS and said "Thanks for the assist" "No problem" was the IS pilots' reply but Kushina knew that voice and stammered "N-Naruto?" "Hey mom" came her sons' reply

~~~~~~ 1 week later ~~~~~~

We now see Naruto on a train wearing a uniform heading to his new school. He discovered that he was the second male IS user and was headed to IS academy to study there.

Naruto argued with his mother at first but gave in when she wouldn't take no for an answer. So now his on the way to be the second male IS user, and study to become a IS pilot at IS academy.

He looked at his special pet nine-tailed fox and assistance and said "Well Kyu lets hope nothing bad happens during our time here." Kyu could only give him a incredulous look that said "Are you kidding me?" Understanding her look Naruto could only sigh before getting off.

~~~~~~ Time skip ~~~~~~

Ichika sighed once again in class, he was tired after the match with Rin but after it got worst and the unmanned IS attacked, he was dead tired at that point.

He wanted to talk to someone but there he just dropped his head on to his table, he couldn't talk to anyone because he was in an all-girls school surrounded by girls.

Before he could continue his thoughts came in a women her long black hair tired up in a braid, she was wearing a black dress suit with a white button-up shirt underneath, her name was Chifuyu, most of the girls called her Chifuyu-sama, but to Ichika she was Chifuyu-nee. Behind her was another women (Who knew?) she had shoulder length green hair, she wore round glasses and a yellow sun-dress.

Maya addressed the class "Today we will be having two new students joining us today!" in a cheery voice. Before anyone could say anything the doors opened and a person with long blonde hair walked in, but what caught everybody's attention was the fact that this person was wearing a boy's uniform. 'Wait... boy's uniform! I'm not alone anymore!' Ichika thought in an excited tone.

"Hello! My name is Charles Dunios, please take care of me!" The now introduced Charles said.

Before any questions could be asked came in a fox? The fox went up to the teachers' table and started waving its tails in a greeting matter soon the whole class went "KAWAII!" But before the fox could get crushed everyone heard a deep voice saying "Kyu? Where did you go?" And came in a spiky sun-kissed blonde wearing a boys uniform under a lab coat. "Kyu there you are I've been looking for you." walking in ignoring everyone he picked up the fox and placed the fox on his shoulder. Chifuyu coughed into her hand to get his attention, he turned to her before turning to the class and back again before asking "Hm? Is this my class Chi-chan?" Chifuyu could only get a tick mark and slamming the boys head with her signature folder, before answering in an annoyed tone "Yes, now introduce yourself to the class." The boy turned to the class and straighten himself before introducing himself "Yo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, please to meet you all!"

The whole class was stunned, not by the appearance of not 1 more boy in the class but 2, what stunned the class was the fact that someone dared to be so friendly to their 'Chifuyu-sama', before their brains processed that 3 boys will be in their class. In Ichika's mind you could see a chibi Ichika waving a flag saying 'I'm not alone anymore!' He couldn't wait to talk to someone other than a girl and not only 1 but he could talk to 2 boys, this was starting to be a good day.

Before the class could do anything else Chifuyu interrupted and said "Alright you can talk to them after class. Now take a seat." Taking their seats everyone was still staring at Charles and Naruto, Naruto gave a smile and a wave to them before Chifuyu walked in front of everyone and gave the class her customary stare.

"We'll be having practical lesson today so Ichika you know what to do, bring the other 2 along with you." Ichika could only reply with a soft "Hai." Before grabbing both Charles and Naruto to the male changing rooms. The girls in the class watched them leave and couldn't help but think that now they had 3 hot boys in the class.

"Naruto is so hot!" one of the girls said with and a smile "and the way he took care of his pet fox seems to kind and gentle." everyone could only nod their heads before another said "Yeah and she was sooooo cute, I could have eaten her up." Before any more comments could be made Chifuyu slammed her folder on the desk and said "Why are you still here?! Get moving and get changed!" Everyone scrambled and left to get changed, no one heard Chifuyu complain "That boy is going to cause lots of headaches from now on"

~~~~~~ Boys ~~~~~~

While in the changing room Naruto couldn't help but think about his IS suit "Hmm... yup its confirm it needs orange maybe i can add some to it... nothing is complete without orange!" Charles was already changed as he wore his suit beneath his uniform saying "Its always good to be prepared, its my philosophy!" But Naruto could tell he was lying but didn't say anything about it. Charles noted that both Naruto and Ichika had different body types. Naruto had a body like a athlete swimmer's body, he seem built for a martial artist. Ichika on the other hand seem slim and had a decent toned body, a healthy body that hasn't done anything in the martial arts department.

As they were leaving though he pull Charles aside and whispered to him "Your trying to hard to act, put less cologne and be natural." Hearing this 'Charles' froze and looked to Naruto where he mouthed 'Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything.'

Once outside everybody stared that the 2 new boys body as if they were sizing them up, the girls could tell that both boys were built very well but Naruto seemed more well built with more muscles. Once everyone was standing at attention Chifuyu gained everyone's attention and addressed them "Today we're going to have IS practice." With that said everyone heard the sounds of an IS filling the air. Maya was flying out of control it seems and was heading straight for Ichika. Naruto seeing this activated part of his IS and pushed Ichika away before catching Maya. Once he placed Maya on her feet everyone couldn't help but look at Naruto's partial IS even though it was just the arm everyone could tell that it was nothing they had ever seen before, it was burnt orange in colour and seemed to fit to his arm but it also had a white frame a few centimetre floating off the arm that seem to be used as an extension for the arm.

Once Maya was on her feet Naruto asked "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Maya could only shake her head and replied "No I'm fine and thanks for helping me" Naruto only grinned and said "No problem!" Taking control again Chifuyu said "We're going to have a pair fight against Yamada-sensei here to show you how to fight as a team. Rin and Cecilia you'll be fighting together."

"What!" They shouted at the same time. "I rather not." Cecilia said with Rin nodding her head. Chifuyu leaned in close to them and said something that seemed to make them change their minds, no one heard it but Naruto who couldn't help but smirk. He had figured out how to get the girls to do something for him or rather for Ichika. After they agreed Naruto could only ask "Sensei who is fighting with Yamada-sensei? I mean 2 against 1 isn't actually fair isn't it?" Chifuyu only said "Don't worry she used to be a Representative Candidate." But Naruto didn't back down and said "How about I fight with her so Yamada-sensei can show the class how she fights in a team?" Seeing that she couldn't disagree Chifuyu gave in and gave her approval.

Giving her a grin that told her 'I win' he activated his IS and everyone couldn't help but look at the odd IS infront of them. The burnt orange IS with its white frame covering it wasn't like anything seen before his arms were fitted to be worn, he his chest piece was a folded piece of armor, his legs were normal except that its front was larger than normal, on his back was a layers of square black-red metal folded into a spine that seemed able to be disconnected, he also had a headphone on that had long tips on top of his head that looked like fox ears, but what really caught their eye was the 9 thick tails floating behind him just below this tail bone.

Naruto went to stand (or is it float?) by Yamada-sensei quickly setting up a private communication channel and asking "So Yamada-sensei what can you tell me about those 2?" Maya smiled and explained how Cecilia's Blue Tears was a long range IS and its features while Rin's Shenlong was a close range IS but could use its Ryuhou which was a impact/shock cannon. Thinking of a plan he couldn't help but smirk, seeing his smirk Maya asked "So do you have a plan?" Naruto's smirk grew larger before turning to face Maya, who couldn't help but blush at his smirk before getting her answer "Its' a simple plan called skyfall." Maya gave a confused face before Naruto explained "We'll keep using long ranged attacks without letting u, if they do keep up I'll be the one that will be defending as Kurama has more defences." Getting a nod they got ready before Chifuyu gave the signal where Naruto's tails came forward and opened up to reveal lots and lots of guns, Cecilia and Rin were stunned by the amount before they moved out of the way as he fired at them. But they didn't get far from Naruto's attack before they were forced to dodge again from Maya's attack, each time they dodge they were forced to dodge again as Naruto and Maya kept switching targets and switching attack patterns. Chifuyu had Charles give the class an explanation of the IS that Maya was using, saying that it was the Rapheal Revive, the IS made by Charles father's company so he knew the ins and outs of the machine. The girls were in awe of the IS and were surprised that it was only a second generation model.

Houki looked at Naruto's IS and asked the question on everybody's' mind "Orimura-sensei what IS is Naruto using." Chifuyu looked at Houki before facing the other girls and giving her answer "That is Kurama, a model that was developed by Konoha industries. I don't know much about it as it wasn't built or designed by Konoha industries so they couldn't give me all the details. What they could tell me was that Naruto built and designed Kurama along with 8 others, Naruto called them the Bijuu series." The girls were stunned at the fact that Naruto built his own IS before Charles asked "Wait... Orimura-sensei you said 'Bijuu series' right? Is it that 'Bijuu series'?" Everyone could only stare at Charles and Chifuyu as they didn't know anything about a 'Bijuu series' before Chifuyu answered "Yes its the one your thinking about. The series that is the closest the being a generation 4 IS in the world." Everyone was once again shocked by the fact that Naruto had 9 IS in total and they were all close to being a generation 4 IS.

Before any further questions could be asked an explosion caught their attention, looking back to the match the girls saw that Cecilia and Rin were having problems dodging already and were tired but Naruto and Maya were still in perfect condition and didn't seem tired at all. Seeing that they were on their last straw Naruto decided to end the match, drawing his sword attached to the folded spine he activated his beam-katana and went into a stance before saying "**Bladed skill one: Crescent moon**!" Swinging sideways the energy from the beam-katana was released and went straight to Cecilia and Rin making their IS to activate their absolute defence.

Landing on the ground Naruto gave Maya a high five before turning to Chifuyu and saying "How was that Chi-cha*Slam* OW! Why you hit me Chi-ch*Smack* OW!" Chifuyu could only gain a tick mark before saying "It's Orimura-sensei you idiot!" Naruto could only rub his head and gave a "Hai" before he spoke "Kurama give me a report on the match, was anything strained?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy which was making him uncomfortable before he said "Oi partner wake up your making me look like an idiot!" Getting more looks he started to sweat harder before he sighed from the new voice "~Yawn~ What do you want you idiot? I was having such a nice nap before you woke me up." Naruto grew a tick mark and replied "Don't call me an idiot you stupid furball. How are you even so lazy, you're almost as bad as Saiken and he sleeps all the time." Everyone could hear the new voice got annoyed as he said "Oi idiot don't compare me with my idiot brother. Why did you used me anyway wouldn't Matabi or Gyuuki be better?" Naruto gave his answer in a deadpanned voice saying "Riiiiiight, Matabi will flirt with me and made lots of sexual comments that will make Ero-sennin have materials for years to come and Gyuuki is kinda hard to use for team fights."

Silence filled the air for a while before Kurama spoke "Right anyway there isn't anything that was strained but the tails were having a hard time keeping up with your fast firing rate, it seems that the cooldown delay is getting shorter but its not enough, the tails you used to defend are slightly damaged as their personal energy shieldings were used up so they need to be repaired, also the data collected for Kuroyuki was great but it seems that the energy consumption to launch an energy slash still uses up a lot of the shields energy, but the energy cost has been cut down by 50% so using only 5% of the total shields energy." Naruto had a contemplating look on his face before he started to mumble "Hm... I need to finish the SU drives so that the IS suits can have an alternate source of energy, it also seems that the tails need more energy conduit placed in them, still need to cut down on Kuroyuki's energy cost and still keep the power level the same." He continued one for a while before a girl with her hair tied up in pony tails using a fox clip asked him "Naruto-san, who are you talking to?" Naruto turned to the voice and stared at her for a while before asking "Honne-san right?" Seeing her nod he continued "Well I'm talking to my partner and IS suit Kurama." The way he said it in a 'Isn't it obivious' tone made the class even more confused before Maya gained his attention "Uzumaki-san an IS doesn't usually have an AI." Naruto looked at her incredulously before getting into the 'oh I get it' pose where he slammed his right fist into his left hand and explained "Well as Yamada-sensei has probably explained so mention before, your IS suit is a your partner and that it will adapt to you and to how you use it, so what most don't know is that the IS has their own conscience. The IS suits I suit all have their own conscience that talk to me when I'm alone working in my lab." The class was stunned that the IS had something like that but Naruto was confused "Wait? How come no one knows about this? I thought i sent IS today my article about this last week?" He continued to think but Kurama answered him "Your mom was so busy working with you to get you prepared that you forgot to send them the article." There was a few seconds before Naruto shouted "**WHAT!? NOOOOO! MOMS GOING BE PISSED IF I DON'T SEND THAT ARTICLE SOON, THE DEADLINES' TODAY!**"

Before he could continue panicking Houki asked "Naruto-san I've been wondering what is your connection with Konaha industries?" Naruto stared her with a confused expression that got more confused when he heard "Yeah what is his connection to Konoha industries?" Naruto still having his confused expression before turning of Chifuyu and asking "Chi-chan didn't you tell them that I'm the son of Kushina Uzumaki? Konoha's CEO?" Everyone turned to Chifuyu with a stunned expression as Chifuyu said "No I didn't tell them anything about you being Kushina-senpai's son. Also *Slam* call me Orimura-sensei!" The whole class could only do one thing and that was shout "**WHAT!**"

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap, tell me what you think. Most of this I have to credit alchemists19 so check him out. Check out my profile page to select who Naruto will get paired up with. If there is no decisions I'll decide the pairings only for 1 weeks!<p>

Also for my other stories I'll be working on them slowly so please don't rush me and thanks for understanding.


	2. AN

Sorry for the wait but after re-reading what i've been writing i just couldn't help but be disgusted by my story so i'll be re-writing the entire story and changing most of the details in it.

So please bear with me and i again apologized for the delay


End file.
